The Phantom of the League
by mah29732
Summary: It's ten years in the future and Danny and his friends are in college. This time, Danny is joining the Justice League and of course his arch rival, Vlad Plasmius makes a scene...
1. The Watch Tower

The Phantom of the League

Chapter 1: The Watch Tower

It has been nearly ten years and Danny has gone to college along with Sam and Tucker. Danny in his ghost form is at the Justice League watch tower with Mr. Terrific greeting Danny as a new recruit.

"Welcome to the League" said Mr. Terrific as he shook Danny's hand.

"So what's the mission?" asked Danny, "Fight some giant monster? Go off to a far off galaxy?"

"Not exactly" replied Mr. Terrific as he went back to the computer console, "since you have no official training record here at the League, we're going to have to give you a simple but difficult mission."

"But I'm half ghost" complained Danny, "I now have mastered the ability to create at least another ghost clone of myself."

"That may be true" added Mr. Terrific as he was searching the computer console for any missions for Danny to go on, "but we're going to give you a low level mission. You know, to give you a chance to go up the ladder."

"But I have fought all sorts of villains, Pariah Dark, my arch nemesis-Vlad Plasmius, Skulcker, Technus, an evil version of myself, and a bunch of other hardcore villains" said Danny.

"That might be true" continued Mr. Terrific as he was searching through the database for anymore missions, "but we need to know what you're capable of with some of our League members."

"So what's the mission?" asked Danny in an impatient mood.

"Looks like you're going to help the Green Arrow and Speedy take down some weapon smugglers" replied Mr. Terrific as he finished searching the database.

Mr. Terrific then presses some buttons on the computer console and Danny is immediately teleported to a location of what it looks like a shipyard. As Danny turns around, he's greeted by a former Titan-Speedy along with the Green Arrow.

"So this is the new recruit Mr. Terrific sent us?" asked the Green Arrow.

"I'm Danny Phantom" replied Danny to the Green Arrow.

"Please to meet you" said the Green Arrow as he shook Danny's hand.

"So what's the mission here?" asked Danny, "I heard from Mr. Terrific it has to deal with cracking down on weapon smuggling."

"Precisely that" said Speedy, "we suspect a mafia oriented organization is aiding Lex Luthor's group. We don't know if there is an operative of Luthor's group overseeing the shipment of the advance weapons to Lex."

"But we should be on our toes just in case" said the Green Arrow, "which is why we need your powers to find out if that's the case or not."

Danny sighs and then turns invisible and begins to head into the shipyard where everything was covered by the large cargo boxes. As Danny goes around the shipyard, he notices several guards that are heavily armed and then notices a strange character overseeing a crane moving some large cargo boxes to a large ship.

"Hurry up already" said Sinestro as he was directing the man who was moving the large cargo boxes onto the ship, "Luthor wants those weapons delivered to his group ASAP."

"Alright, alright" said the man controlling the crane.

Danny knew there was something strange about that character overseeing everything and went back to where Speedy and the Green Arrow were located.

"So" said the Green Arrow, "did you find anything suspicious? Like one of Lex's thugs there?"

"All I saw was a strange man with some kind of skin disorder with a strange ring directing what's going on with this shipyard" said Danny.

"Sounds like Sinestro to me" said the Green Arrow.

"Let's get a move on before they finish loading on that last cargo box" said Speedy as he readied his weapon.

As the three began sneaking around, Danny used his ghost beam to knock some heavily armed guards unconscious. Danny then gives the all clear signal to Speedy and the Green Arrow to move in. As the crane was about to move the cargo box to the shipyard, the Green Arrow prepared his weapon and fired an arrow directly at the chain of the crane, causing it to fall down into the water.

"Justice League" snarled Sinestro as he turned around and noticed the three.

"So Lex Luther has downgraded support to hiring a couple of criminal organizations?" asked the Green Arrow.

"Get them!" shouted Sinestro as he ordered the men with the heavy guns charged at Speedy and the Green Arrow.

Speedy and the Green Arrow readied their weapons and fired their arrows at the oncoming guards. While they were keeping the heavily armed guards at bay, Sinestro used his ring and got himself onto the ship. Before Sinestro could order the captain of the ship to head toward another secret location where he would unload the weapons to another agent for Luthor, he found the captain and his crew unconscious. As he turned around, he noticed Danny Phantom right behind him.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Sinestro, "I haven't seen a League member as strange as you."

"Then maybe you can meet my fist and found out!" shouted Danny as his fist came right at Sinestro.

Danny punched Sinestro, sending him flying toward the ship's computer console and damaging it. Sinestro then readied his ring and fired some yellow beams at Danny. Danny then concentrated and created another Danny clone. That of course placed a shocking look on Sinestro's face.

"You can create another clone of yourself?" asked Sinestro with an astonished voice.

"Why should I tell you what I can do?" asked Danny.

Both Dannys then gave a good punch at Sinestro, knocking Sinestro out of the ship and onto the ship's deck. The two Dannys then got onto the ship's deck and were ready to fight Sinestro. Sinestro then fired a yellow beam with his ring at Danny's clone, destroying the clone. He then formed a large shield with his ring which of course would block any attacks Danny would make. So Danny held his breathe and used his ghostly wail at Sinestro. Sinestro tried to maintain control of the situation, but was blasted off the ship's deck and into the water. Sinestro then had enough and used his ring to escape the conflict.

"He's escaping" said Speedy as he was aiming his arrow at him.

"I don't think you can make that mark" said the Green Arrow, "besides, at least we stopped this shipment of illegal arms from getting into Luthor's hands."

Meanwhile, Sinestro finally arrived at the rendezvous point where Tala, one of Lex's advisors was waiting for the shipment of illegal arms.

"I somehow feel you didn't get the shipment" said Tala.

"No" said Sinestro, "the League has a new member and he pretty much kicked my butt around."

"Sinestro, Sinestro" said Lex as he arrived on the scene, "I thought you could have done a better job in fighting off that new League member."

"Look" said Sinestro, "this League member was even stronger than me. I think he can kick all of our behinds."

"That maybe true" said a strange voice.

Then everyone turns around and notices Vlad Plasmius.

"But I have dealt with that League member that has been causing problems for you" said Vlad.

"How were you able to get pass the guards?" asked Lex.

"Let's just say I had help from some of my associates" replied Vlad as Skulcker, Technus and Walker appeared beside him along with Walker's crew then Vlad changes back into his normal human self.

"You're Vlad Masters!" said Lex in an astonished voice, "Why would someone like you help someone like me?"

"Because" replied Vlad, "I have the connections that would aid your help in destroying the Justice League once and for all. So what do you say?"

"The pleasure is all mine" said Lex as he gave an evil smile while shaking Vlad's hand.


	2. Incident on the Watch Tower

Chapter 2: Incident on the Watch Tower

After the members of the mafia oriented group were apprehended by the local authorities, Danny along with the Green Arrow and Speedy were beamed up back to the Watch Tower were Mr. Terrific was waiting along with several technicians.

"So how did we do?" asked Danny to Mr. Terrific.

"You did an okay job" replied Mr. Terrific, "I have never seen any new League member take down one of Luthor's men like that."

"Yea" said the Green Arrow, "that was pretty fast even I never experience new League members do that."

"Well" said Mr. Terrific to Danny, "you can head to your room. We'll call you for any more missions that might come up."

As Danny walked back to his room, Sam and Tucker were waiting for him as he entered the room.

"It's about time you got here" said Sam.

"Yea" said Tucker, "what was it like fighting along with League members?"

"It wasn't that bad" replied Danny as he changed back into his normal human self.

"I just hope this Lex Luthor character isn't as bad as my parents say he is" said Sam.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense was picked up as he turned around; he noticed Skulcker appeared behind them.

"Hello welts" said Skulcker as he readied his weapons, "I just wanted to send you a message that my client has formed an alliance with a fellow known as Lex Luthor."

"Well I would like to give him a message of my own" said Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode.

Danny then fired a ghost beam at Skulcker, knocking him through the door and into the hallway. Skulcker then looked around to find out where Danny was, but Danny was right behind Skulcker and fired another ghost beam, sending Skulcker flying down the hallway. Suddenly Danny's communicator began to ring and he picked it up.

"What's going on there?" asked Mr. Terrific on the other line.

"There's an intruder in the Watch Tower" replied Danny, "he's one of my old arch nemesis-Skulcker."

"I'll put out a red alert" said Mr. Terrific.

"I don't think that would be necessary" said Danny as he split himself into two Dannys, "I'm all over it."

The two Dannys then fired a large ghost beam at Skulcker, knocking him down again.

"Skulcker" said Vlad on Skulcker's communicator, "what's taking you so long?"

"I'm trying my best" replied Skulcker, "but Skulcker's prey is very formable."

"I guess it's time for my crew to come into play" said Walker.

As Walker and his crew disappeared, Skulcker was still being cornered by the two Dannys. Then from nowhere, Walker and his crew appeared behind the two Dannys and Walker ordered his crew to charge right at them. As the two Dannys kept on firing their ghost beams at Walker's crew, Skulcker fired a beam from his weapon at a Danny clone, destroying it. Danny then held his breath and then used his ghostly wail against Walker's crew, sending them flying across the hallway.

"Your skills have improved" said Walker to Danny, "I'm impressed."

"Why are you here?" asked Danny, "And what was the message Lex wanted to give?"

"Let's just say he wants the Justice League destroyed" said Walker, "and you seem to be the only one who stands in our way of doing so."

"Well too bad" said Danny.

"Guess we're going to have to go into plan B" said Walker as he signaled his men to disappear along with Skulcker, "see if you can find anyone of us before we overshadow any of the technicians or other League members."

Walker then makes an evil laugh and disappears from the scene.

"Just great" sighed Danny, "my old foes causing more trouble."

"Good thing we brought the Specter Deflectors with us" said Sam as she gave one to Tucker and placed one on herself.

"We'll help you find those ghosts" said Tucker as he took out the Fenton Ghost Finder.

"Thanks" said Danny.

As Danny was about to find where his foes went, his communicator rang again and he picked it up.

"We heard some fighting in the hallway near your room" said Mr. Terrific, "do you want to send in some workers to clean up the scene?"

"Fine" replied Danny, "but be careful, I have a feeling some of my foes might be lurking about. So I'm going to take a look around the Watch Tower."

As Danny turned invisible and left the scene with Sam and Tucker closely behind him, some workers came into the scene to clean up the mess. As they were cleaning up the mess, some of Walker's crew saw their chance and overshadowed the workers.

"This area is secured" said the guard on his communicator to Vlad.

"Excellent" said Vlad as the scene switches to him along with Lex Luthor standing next to him.

"So what's this you're planning?" asked Lex to Vlad.

"Let's just say I'm going to use some of Walker's men to infiltrate and eavesdrop on the Justice League" replied Vlad, "you know for future references."

"I see" said Lex, "and how is this going to help me?"

"With some of my men infiltrating the Justice League" replied Vlad, "I will be able to access the Watch Tower at any time and of course should Daniel suck any of them into this little thermos, I can have them go back and plant some explosives to destroy the Watch Tower."

"But how are you going to do that?" asked Lex.

"By making a visit to the Watch Tower as Vlad Masters" said Vlad as he changed back into his normal human self, "and I believe I will be able to solve all of your problems as well."


	3. Vlad’s Ultimate Weapon

Chapter 3: Vlad's Ultimate Weapon

As Danny, Sam and Tucker continued to go through the Watch Tower trying to find Walker's guards along with going against Skulcker and Walker himself. As Danny was passing through the various hallways in the Watch Tower he ran into the Flash as the Flash just finished up a mission.

"Say Danny, long time no see?" asked Flash who was really Kid Flash.

"I can't talk right now" replied Danny, "I'm trying to find Walker, his crew and Skulcker."

"Still hunting your old ghostly villains are you?" asked the Flash.

"Danny" said Sam as she came into the scene, "what's taking you so long?"

"Just ran into another former Titan" replied Danny.

"Well maybe he can help us" said Tucker as he came into the scene then he got out a specter deflector.

"What's that?" asked the Flash.

"It keeps ghosts from trying to overshadow you and control you" replied Tucker as he handed over to the Flash.

"Maybe I can help you guys find these ghosts" said the Flash as he placed the specter deflector on him.

"Maybe you should go and warn the others that these ghosts can overshadow another" said Danny, "we don't want Vlad to go and destroy the Watch Tower using any member of the League."

"Perhaps you should give those specter deflectors or whatever you call them to me" said the Flash, "I can probably place those on every member of the League."

"That's a good idea" said Tucker as he gave the Flash the specter deflectors, "you do that."

As the Flash went throughout the Watch Tower trying to notify various League members on some intruders, Vlad was already on his way to the Watch Tower. While in his ghost mode, Vlad managed to split through security of the Watch Tower and greeted Walker in an abandon part of the Watch Tower.

"Is everything going according to plan?" asked Vlad.

"Absolutely" replied Walker, "my men have overshadowed a number of technicians on the Watch Tower. We're ready for further orders."

"I think we need to overshadow some more powerful League members" said Vlad as he changed himself into his ghost mode, "and I believe I am the one that can do just that."

Then suddenly Walker's communicator rang and he picked it up.

"Yea?" asked Walker.

"Sir" replied one of his men who overshadowed a technician, "we just received word that Superman is back from his mission."

"I think the S-man shall be the perfect one to be used to destroy the Watch Tower" said Vlad, "let him into the Watch Tower and I'll be there shortly."

"Good call" said Walker, "stall Superman as long as possible until Vlad reaches him."

"Got it" said Walker's henchman.

While Danny, Sam, Tucker and the Flash were going around the Watch Tower trying to find where Walker's henchmen went, Skulcker finally showed his face to Danny and his friends.

"It's about time you welts found me" said Skulcker as he readied his weapons.

"What's Vlad planning?" asked Danny.

"Oh, I don't know, blow up the Watch Tower or something like that" replied Skulcker as he fired his missiles at Danny and the Flash.

Danny turned invisible along with helping Sam and Tucker dodge the missiles, while the Flash dashed away from the missiles. The Flash then raced toward Skulcker and moved his fists really fast at him. It was so fast, Skulcker had no time to dodge and the weapons that were attached to his suit were destroyed.

"Impossible!" shouted Skulcker, "No one could be that fast."

"Say goodbye Skulcker" said Danny as he got out the Fenton thermos and sucked Skulcker right into it.

"We should try to find Walker and the others fast before they overshadow some of the more powerful League members" said Sam.

"Leave that to me" said the Flash as he raced off with the specter deflectors.

As the Flash went around trying to warn everyone of the intruders in the Watch Tower, Vlad was closing in on where Superman was getting out of the docking bay along with the Green Lantern from his previous mission. As Superman got out of the shuttle, he was greeted by three technicians that were really overshadowed by Walker's henchmen.

"Make sure you repair any damages on the shuttle" said Superman, "we ran into some trouble."

"Ah" said Vlad while he was invisible along with Walker, "perfect timing."

"And look, there's the Green Lantern" said Walker, "I can overshadow him if you would like."

"Excellent idea" said Vlad.

As Superman and the Green Lantern were about to leave to meet with Mr. Terrific, Vlad then saw his chance and overshadowed Superman. Superman tried to maintain control of his body, but Vlad managed to take over Superman's body. As the Green Lantern was about to find out what was going on, Walker then began to overshadow the Green Lantern's body and succeeded.

"So what do you suggest on our next move?" asked Walker.

"Perhaps we should give Daniel and his friends a run for their money" replied Vlad, "and I think we should start with ripping this place apart."

While Vlad along with Walker were using Superman and the Green Lantern to cause some problems, Mr. Terrific noticed this strange behavior on the security cameras.

"Danny" said Mr. Terrific to Danny on his communicator, "we need some help down in the docking bay. Superman and the Green Lantern have gone crazy for some sort of reason."

"Don't worry" said Danny, "I'm probably sure it's Walker or some of his goons doing the deed."

"Get there ASAP" said Mr. Terrific.

"Got it" said Danny.

"Where are you heading?" asked Tucker to Danny.

"Docking bay" replied Danny, "seems like some of Walker's goons might have overshadowed Superman and the Green Lantern and now they're causing trouble down there."

"Think you can take them on?" asked Sam.

"You bet" replied Danny as he left the scene.

As Danny left the scene, he finally arrived in the docking bay only to find various shuttles destroyed, and as he became visible, a green beam from nowhere zapped him and he was sent right directly toward the wall.

"Greetings Daniel" said Vlad as it appeared Vlad Plasmius had taken full control of Superman and Walker with the Green Lantern.

"Plasmius" said Danny as he recovered from the attack, "I should have guessed you would overshadow a powerful League member to destroy the Watch Tower."

"I was going to use the plan where I would plant explosives to sabotage the Watch Tower" said Vlad, "but this is a good plan as well."

"And when you have nowhere to go punk" said Walker as he grabbed Danny by his sleeve, "you'll end up in my prison where you belong. I made a few changes to my prison to make it more secure."

Before Walker could give Danny a punch, Danny then fired a ghost beam at Walker, sending him flying away and crashing into some wreckage. Danny then decided to split himself into two to face Vlad and Walker.

"Oh goodie" said Vlad, "you're giving us two targets. This shall be the easiest time I have had fighting with you, and it shall be your last."


	4. Danny's Challenge

Chapter 4: Danny's Challenge

As the two Dannys were fighting Vlad Plasmius who overshadowed Superman and Walker who overshadowed the Green Lantern, Danny was having some trouble fighting the two overshadowed superheroes.

"This is just wonderful" said Vlad, "I get to use Superman to waste you."

"And ditto with the Green Lantern" said Walker as he readied the Lantern's ring.

"You won't get away with this" said Danny.

"But I think we already have" said Vlad as he used Superman's red beams from his eyes to zap and destroy the second Danny clone.

Danny then fired another ghost beam at Walker and Vlad, but Walker used the Green Lantern's ring to form a shield around them. Vlad then launched his fist at Danny, sending Danny flying toward the wall of the hangar. Danny managed to recover from the attack and fired a large ghost beam at Vlad, managing to knock Vlad right into Walker as he was flying toward him. Walker then used the Lantern's ring to fire several more green beams at Danny, but Danny managed to go intangible right before the beams could hit him.

"Face it" said Danny as he became visible again, "even with overshadowing the two most powerful members of the League you still have no chance of beating me."

"That's where you're wrong Daniel" said Vlad as he signaled the overshadowed technicians to be at his side, "I have an entire army ready to take you on."

"So what?" asked Danny, "I can take these people on."

"Ah yes" replied Vlad, "but when they place their special suits on given by the League they will be quite troublesome for you."

Suddenly the technicians whom were overshadowed by Walker's henchmen had placed on their suits given by the League and were ready to battle Danny.

"This could be a problem" said Danny.

"Tear him apart" said Vlad to the overshadowed technicians.

The overshadowed technicians launched their attack against Danny. Danny tried to dodge some of the punches, but he was knocked down by one of Walker's henchmen. Danny then decided it was time to go invisible and take out two technicians from the suits they were in and fired a ghost beam at both of them knocking the two henchmen out of their bodies. Danny then got out the Fenton thermos and started to suck each of them into it. The other technicians who were overshadowed saw this and charged at Danny. Danny the used his ghostly wail against the oncoming overshadowed technicians and the shockwave damaged the suits that they were wearing. Danny then raced toward each of the overshadowed technicians and took them out of the suit and fired a ghost beam knocking Walker's henchman out of the body and sucking it into the Fenton thermos.

"This is getting old" said Danny as he floated right in front of Vlad and Walker, "I thought you two were going to do something new."

"I was punk" said Walker as he used h is ring to form a chain around Danny's waist.

Walker then used the Green Lantern's ring and started to body slam Danny right and left into the ground. Danny then went intangible and manages to free himself from Walker's grasp. He then fired a ghost beam at Walker, but Walker formed a shield around him like before. Vlad then decided it was time to throw some good punches at Danny. Danny couldn't see what was coming as Vlad gave a good punch at him, knocking him right toward the wall again. Danny felt weaker from that attack as Vlad was finally getting into feeling Superman's powers.

"This time Daniel" said Vlad, "you won't be able to harm me, and this time you shall fail in your attempt. You may have succeeded in sucking in Walker's men along with Skulcker in that thermos of yours, but you will never get me out of Superman or Walker out of the Green Lantern."

"I might be able to help" said a voice.

As Vlad turned around he noticed the Flash standing near the entrance of the hangar with two Specter Deflectors in his hand.

"It's about time" said Danny as he recovered from the attack.

"Just how is this fool going to aid you?" asked Vlad.

"Let's just say I'm as fast as Superman" replied the Flash.

"Oh really?" asked Vlad in an astonished voice, "I would like to see you try to place one of those Specter Deflectors on me. Come on, I dare you."

"Okay" said Danny to the Flash, "you heard him."

"Right back at you" said the Flash.

Before Vlad or Walker could notice, they both had Specter Deflectors around their waists and they noticed the Flash was at Danny's side. The Specter Deflectors then shocked both Vlad and Walker with great pain and they were then kicked out of Superman and the Green Lantern's bodies.

"What just happen?" asked Superman, "And what's this strange belt?"

"Yea" replied John Stewart, "I would like to know that as well."

"We'll explain things later" said Danny.

"Good thing we came here just in time" said Tucker along with Sam as he threw the ghost grabbers to Superman, "you may want to use these."

"What are these?" asked Superman as he placed them on his fists.

"For grabbing ghosts of course" replied Danny and then he pointed to Vlad and Walker, "and these two were the ones who overshadowed you and caused much damage."

"Uh" said Vlad as he and Walker were backing themselves up to a wall, "no hard feelings right?"

"Right" replied Superman.

Superman while using the ghost grabbers gave Vlad a good punch and Walker another good punch. Vlad then decided it was time to split himself into four separate Vlads. The Green Lantern then used his ring and formed a shield wall against Superman as the four Vlads began to fire ghost beams at him as he was walking toward them. The Green Lantern then used his ring and fired several green beams at the three Vlad clones, destroying each one as they attempted to come toward him.

"Oh butter biscuits" said Vlad as Superman grabbed his sleeve and raised his fist and gave Vlad a good punch sending him right out of the Watch Tower.

As for Walker, he knew his time was up, and Danny took out the thermos and sucked Walker right into it. Superman then gave the Fenton ghost grabbers back to Tucker and Sam and turned to Danny.

"So you're the new team member of the League I have been hearing about" said Superman.

"I have never seen any new member of the League take out any of Luthor's men like that" said John Stewart.

"Welcome aboard the Justice League" said Superman as he shook Danny's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" replied Danny.


End file.
